Seven Days: Male Edition
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A dodgy pokemon biology course leads to seven days of lemons... very little plot, very many lemons, pokephilia. Always read the small print. Male Edition (MM, MF)
1. Day 0

**I couldn't resist~**

* * *

 _Day 0_

 **Seven Days**

Prologue

"Ok, class, this week we're going to be studying pokemon breeding patterns." said the teacher.

The teacher was a man, about thirty by his looks. They were in a classroom, and the only other people in there were five boys, between the ages of fifteen and nineteen.

"To do this, we're going into the pokemon ranch out back." continued the teacher.

They were in a university specialising in various pokemon related topics. There were in fact only nine students currently in the school, these five studying pokemon biology, and another four studying pokemon history. Behind the university was a very large area of wild land referred to as the ranch. This land was owned by the university, populated by as many species of pokemon as possible.

"For safety, we're going to need you to take these pills." continued the teacher. He stood up from his seat, walking towards the door and motioning for the students to follow his, which they did.

They gathered together in a room, where a large double door held the entrance into the ranch.

The teacher held out a pack of pills, giving three different pills to each of the boys.

They were all excited, having never been allowed out before. None of them noticed, or at least realised, that the teacher did not take any pills herself.

He made a signal in the air, and the doors opened. Out of a side door another man approached, younger, with a smile.

"For your own safety you're going to be sprayed with certain chemicals on the way through the doors." he explained.

The boys nodded, and walked through the door, a liquid being sprayed onto each of them as they passed through, the two adults following them, also being sprayed.

They were maybe five minutes from the door when the boys all collapsed, asleep, onto the ground.

The teacher immediately walked over to them and begun stripped them naked. The other man asked.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Yes, it was in the small print. It's watertight. They signed it." said the first man, who had now finished undressing the unconscious boys. He picked a pokeball from inside her coat and opened it, revealing a Pidgeot.

"Ok, you know where they're going." he started, before stopping. "Wait!"

He reached into his coat again, picking out five little beads, and then putting one into each of the boy's ears.

"There. Translator beads." he said, before lifting the first boy onto the Pidgeot. "Kay, you can go.

The Pidgeot nodded, and flew off.

There was a loud noise, and a Venusaur approached from behind, looking hungrily at the two men.

"Excellent." said the teacher, as the other man started to undress. "I was wondering what we were going to do while we waited."

 _ _Prologue done!__


	2. Day 1

_Chapter 1_

Day 1

James woke up with a start. He wasn't sure of where he was, as he hadn't read the small print, and all he could say for certain was that he was stark naked on the side of a cliff. "What the hell?" James asked no one in particular. He hadn't been expecting to get an answer, so was surprised when a Pidgeot dropped down from the sky and landed next to him.

"Fuck me." The large female bird pokemon said immediately.

"How...can I understand you?" James questioned, though this time the only answer he got was the Pidgeot, most likely in her mating season, turning around and bending over. Bird pokemon weren't like non-pokemon birds; as they did in fact have sex for recreation, though they didn't need to in order to breed. Usually though, they stuck to their own species or at least to other bird types.

James looked at the horny Pidgeot, getting hard at the sight of her wet pussy being exposed to him. He'd always been something of a pokephile, but had never actually planned on acting on it.

But now that the opportunity had presented itself...

James grinned, "Well, since you asked~" He went over to the Pidgeot, taking a hold of her and lining up his now erect member to the Pidgeot's pussy. The Pidgeot moaned as James thrust inside her, moving her hips back to take more of him.

It didn't take long for him to realize there was no need to be gentle, and the large pokemon could easily handle, and even enjoyed, any pain he could possibly cause her. James raked his hands through the Pidgeot's wings, causing her feathers to bend back at odd angles. She moaned loudly, cumming hard several minutes later. James grabbed the Pidgeot's wings to keep her from flying off; not that she really would've. He wasn't done yet.

* * *

Don woke along the river's edge, unsure where he was and why he was naked. He got up and looked around, smiling when he saw the Vaporeon, now understanding what was happening. Don had read the small print, and knew what would come next.

The Vaporeon approached, putting her paws on Don's chest to tell him not to get up. She moved her head down, licking at the tip of Don's slowly growing member until he was fully erect; at which point she shifted around and mounted him.

Don moaned, reaching up to hold her hips, only to get flashed in the face with water gun. Vaporeon grinned as she began riding Don, hoping her message was clear: she was in control here.

Don pouted, but didn't actually mind. He'd always been a more submissive person, and was actually enjoying the water type taking control over him. This was gonna be a fun week.

* * *

Damon woke with a start, unsure was where he was. He immediately realized that the floor was metal and freeze, after which he realized that he was naked. "What the hell?" He questioned, not having read the small print.

Damon looked around, seeing he was in some kind of power plant. Realizing that there could be wild electric types, and not wanting to get the shit zapped out of him, Damon started moving.

He soon learned that the Plant might as well have been a maze; as he got no where. He looped back into the same room several times, but luckily hadn't run into any wilds.

That is, until he heard a particular sound coming from a nearby room. It sounded to animalistic to be human, but it was clearly something moaning. Female, Damon decided, when he got closer and could hear the sound clearer.

Peeking into the room that was the source of the noise, Damon saw that it was a female Raichu. She must've been in heat, because she was on her back on the ground with her legs spread as wide as they could go. Her paws were pumping roughly in and out of her soaking wet pussy, and her long, seek tail repeatedly raised up to smack her inflamed clit.

Damon had never been a pokephile, but then again, he'd never seen a pokemon masturbate before, and now couldn't look away. He'd never been against pokephilia either he supposed, as his member got hard from the show.

The Raichu came before long, having been at it awhile. By this point Damon was stroking himself, needing to release the building pressure. The Raichu spotted him, licking her lips when she saw the size of his cock.

She gestured for Damon to come inside, and Damon didn't even think twice about going in.

* * *

Cory was grinning the moment he woke up, finding himself naked in what looked to be the wood. He'd read the small print, and was getting hard just thinking about it. He got up and darted off, eager to find his first partner.

He didn't have to wait for too long, finding a male Vileplume before too long. The Vileplume blushed when he saw Cory and how hard he was already. Some of the pokemon were aware of the humans that would be around their habitats, and the Vileplume bend over a nearby tree stump; wanting Cory to take him.

Cory grinned, walking close and smacking the Vileplume's ass as he waked to the front of him, holding his member in the Vileplume's face. Blushing again, the Vileplume opened his mouth and let Cory thrust into it; sucking him off immediately.

Cory moaned, loving the feeling of the small grass type's mouth. "So warm~" He moaned, taking a hold of the flower on the Vileplume's head, Cory began pulling it and he thrust, letting him push his cock into the Vileplume's throat.

The Vileplume moaned around Cory's rod, his pedals being very sensitive. He reached down and began stroking him off as Cory same; filling the Vileplume's mouth.

The Vileplume swallowed it all, using both hands to grip and stroke along his small member as Cory walked back around behind the Vileplume, lining up his now well lubed up cock to the Vileplume's small, puckered ass.

Cory gripped the Vileplume's hips as he thrust into him, both of them groaning; the Vileplume from Cory's size, Cory from the Vileplume's tightness. Cory only slowed for a few moments as he let himself and the Vileplume get used to the feeling before pumping back into him at a faster pace. He kept going, getting faster and faster. The Vileplume moaned louder, his voice echoing through the forest as he came onto the stump beneath him.

Cory grunted, hilting himself and cumming hard inside the Vileplume, knowing already that he wasn't done with him. He was going to plant quite a few seeds in the small grass/poison type before moving on.

* * *

Joshua wasn't sure why he was naked, or why he was laying on a hard, cold, mountain side. Pretty much the only thing he was sure of was the fact that there was in fact a large male Stantler standing above him; as he could see the hooves on either side of him and feel the pokemon's breath on his neck.

He knew it was a bad idea to try and move, as Stantler could become violent and very dangerous to humans if they were startled. Especially this time of year.

Joshua was aware that this time of the year was Stantler mating season, and thus was the time of year they became particularly aggressive towards anything, so he decided the best plan was to stay perfectly still and wait for him to leave.

This plan, Joshua realized when the Stantler thrust nearly the entire length of his solid, ten and a half inch dick into his ass at once without warning or lubrication of any kind, was short sighted.

Joshua yelped, trying to move away but getting stopped by the Stantler's hooves on his back, threatening to crush him if he tried to run. Deciding that pain was better than a maiming, Joshua held still as the Stantler began to wreck him; fucking his small ass without mercy or pause for thirty minutes straight without stopping once until he came; filling Joshua's anus to the brim in seconds.

Joshua was panting hard, tongue lulling out of his mouth as the Stantler pulled out...and thrust into his mouth.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

James had spent several hours with the Pidgeot, and had been so worn out by it that he'd fallen asleep around the afternoon. As a result, it was still dark when he woke up.

This fact bummed him out for a bit, as he had morning wood to take care of and the Pidgeot was gone. He figured he'd never be able to focus on figuring out where he was and why if he didn't take care of it, and sat against the wall of the mountain to stroke himself.

It wasn't a problem for very long, as James soon spotted a female Noctowl. At first, he wondered if it would be a bad idea to approach her. But after all the fUN he'd had with the Pidgeot before, he had to at least try.

"Hello," he said, getting the Noctowl's attention, "I was wondering if-"

That was as far as James got before the Noctowl literally flew into his arms.

"Please fuck me! I've been waiting too long for a male!" She pleaded, wings clinging to him.

James smiled, picking up the Noctowl and lining up her slit to hid rod. "How do you like it~?" He asked the Noctowl. "Hard!" The owl-like pokemon stated, pulling herself against James' to push his member inside her. James smiled, turning and holding the Noctowl against the rock wall of the mountain, "You asked for it~" He warned with a grin.

* * *

Don wasn't surprised to find that the Vaporeon was gone the next morning. No matter, he thought, it was a new day. He got up and started off down the river, searching for the next girl.

He didn't have to wait too long; finding a Politoed rather quickly. He didn't even need to speak; the water pokemon leaping off the river rock she was perched on. Don was pushed into a sitting position, the Politoed grinding herself into him from above.

Don moaned as the Politoed lowered herself onto his cock, dropping her full weight into his lap to push him as deep as she could get him. The Politoed held Don's hands over his head, bucking her hips hard as she rode him; actually causing them to bounce a few times on the ground.

Don grunted, the action sending jolts of pain through his lower body. Oddly though, he couldn't bring himself to ask the Politoed to stop; not wanting her to, actually wanting her to get rougher.

The Politoed was more than happy to comply with his wish, so long as he asked nicely like a 'good boy', as she put it with a grin. This sent a shiver through Don, and he grinned at her, "Please miss Politoed, ride me harder~"

The Politoed slapped Don, causing him to tense up as he got close, "That's Mistress to you." The toad pokemon stated with a wicked grin. "Yes Mistress!" Don yelped, "Please Mistress! Harder! Hurt me more!"

The Politoed held Don's shoulders for leverage, and picked up the pace; making Don cum within seconds. The Politoed didn't even slow; she was just getting started.

* * *

Damon had had a full nights rest after spending what must have been five straight hours fucking the Raichu, and had even managed to get a small meal from the Raichu's stash in the room she kept as her territory in the power plant, and yet he was still exhausted.

What's worse, as he tried and failed to navigate the endlessly winding corridors of the electrical plant, he started getting horny again at the memory of the night before, leaving him hard, and too tired to take care of it.

This problem was resulted after another hour of walking, when he stopped walking to take a break and was almost immediately grabbed by an Electabuzz; a male Electabuzz if the large, hardened rod poking against the small of Damon's back was any indication.

Damon knew he should probably struggle, as he had to go and find his way out of this place, but at the moment was too tired and horny to care. "You just gonna look?" Damon asked, "Or are you going to do something?"

In response to the challenge, the Electabuzz turned Damon around, pinning him to the metal wall as he thrust his eight inches into his rear all at once.

Damon groaned, being a little put of practice with taking a cock as opposed to giving it. The discomfort faded after a few moments, the Electabuzz being very good with his dick and evidently knowing how to use it on a guy.

Damon yelped when the Electabuzz started pouring electricity into him. Only in small douses, not enough to register as an attack, but enough for Damon to feel it surging through him as the Electabuzz hit his prostate, making him cum instantly.

The Electabuzz didn't stop, planning to keep Damon as his persona cock sleeve for the rest of the day.

* * *

Cory didn't have to walk for too long to find another partner. He'd been a bit upset to leave the Vileplume behind, though he promised to visit him again after the week was over with.

'In the meantime,' Cory thought as he approached his next target, 'I'm gonna fuck a Carnivine.'

It wasn't nearly as daring a trial as it sounded; Carnivines not being nearly as aggressive this time of the year as they usually were. If fact, Cory was able to walk up to the Carnivine, grab him, throw him against a tree, and ram his cock to the base inside the Carnivine's ass (technically speaking, that isn't the proper term for the hole a Carnivine has, but let's not dick around with the terminology) without the Carnivine so much as glaring.

The plant type moaned immediately, his vine-like legs all locking around Cory at once; practically sealing them together at the waist as Cory picked up the pace, thrusting into the Carnivine mercilessly.

Carnivine were extremely sensitive pokemon, able to experience several orgasms in the time most humans would take to go through one. The result was a constant tensing and clenching around Cory's rod that made him cum after less than half the time the Vileplume had.

He was a bit embarrassed by this, despite the Carnivine having cum four or five times by that point. Determined to prove himself against the fly-trap like creature, Cory kept him against the tree, starting back up again.

* * *

Joshua had to wait a few hours the next morning before he was able to walk right. The Stantler had been intent on fucking both of Joshua's holes as many times as possible, which, as Joshua learned, was exactly twenty-six times in his ass, thirteen in his mouth, and thirty nine total.

Numbers helped Joshua stay focused while he waited for the feeling to return to his legs and set off; looking for a way down the mountain.

After an hour, all he managed to find was a Gogoat. This, Joshua realized, wasn't a bad thing. Gogoats were used for transportation all the time, and maybe he could ask the Gogoat for a ride down the mountain.

This plan backfired immediately. The moment Joshua approached him, the Gogoat tackled Joshua to the ground, not even giving a warning before ramming the full length of his cock (seven inches by Joshua's estimate) into Joshua's already sore anus.

Joshua groaned, trying to struggle at first, only for the Gogoat to let more of his weight down onto Joshua as a threat. Knowing moving was not in his best interest, Joshua remained still and, for the second time in two days, waited for a pokemon to finish ravishing him. Strange week so far.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

James was up at a normal time the next morning, and because of this he was able to find his next partner relatively quickly. The Swellow was in a rather awkward position when James found her, backed up against the side of the mountain as she tried to rub her dripping, inflamed clit against it to get herself off.

James grinned, sauntering up to the Swellow and picking her up from the ground. James didn't even speak, just slammed the bird down onto his cock, listening to her moan in pleasure and excitement as he did.

"H-harder~" The Swellow begged, James only too happy to comply, pulling the bird pokemon down more as he thrust up, the difference in size between the two leaving the Swellow in a state of ecstasy as her wings twitched involuntarily.

For the third time in three days, James decided to put off searching for a way down off the mountain in favor of playing with his new feathery cock sleeve. Bird types, he learned, would cum almost instantly if their wings were tugged just right while they were fucked hard from below. James filed that information away for a later day, wondering if he could become a bird catcher after he got back home.

* * *

Don was slightly unsure about the Lapras. Don was perfectly fine being on bottom with his partners, but the Lapras seemed just a little too excited about that. When Don had found her and offered her a cock to ride, she'd happily jumped at the chance, mounting him once he sat in the water and moving herself so her surprisingly tight pussy started gripping his rod.

But the longer she went, the rougher the Lapras got with Don, to the point where she wasn't even trying to be careful of how much weight she put on him, letting her full weight press against Don's body and chest, which was slightly painful at first but got more so when the Lapras bounced herself to ride his cock, raising and dropping herself on his body.

Don didn't mind at first, as the dominance of the female made his orgasm all the more intense, but the Lapras didn't stop. She just kept going, actually picking up the pace when Don warned her that he was in a bit of pain. The Lapras, it seemed, wanted him to be in pain, drew pleasure from it, got off on it. More than that, she got pleasure from making Don cum against his wanting to in spite of the pain.

Don tried to keep himself from cumming, having realized that the Lapras got a little rougher every time he did, but he couldn't. His body wanted to be hurt by the Lapras no matter how much he tried to resist that. That's why he moaned louder when the Lapras slapped him, her large fin leaving a stinging, red mark on his face.

Don wanted terribly to get at least a little control back, but the Lapras made it very clear that she intended to stay in control until Don was milked dry, and they both knew Don was going to lay back and take it.

* * *

Damon's ass was a bit sore, but compared to how great he'd slept after his fun with the Electabuzz, it was nothing. He felt well rested, having blacked out early from the Electabuzz's roughness and gotten a long sleep, and now he was ready to find his way out of the power plant.

Or at least he would have, had he not caught sight of the female Minun. She ways sitting with her back against the metal wall, pressing a live electrical wire against her clit. She was moaning loudly, desperately even. "Plusle, I need you so bad Plusle~" She whimpered as she fucked herself.

Damon approached, caught between an instinctive nod to help the clearly sad pokemon, and a raging hard-on brought about by watching her work herself over. "Hello miss, you look like you need some help." He said.

The Plusle looked up at him, not stopping, even grinding the wire harder against her clit, as she saw his cock. "I got separated from my mate a few days ago, now the heats built up so much I can't even think straight enough to find him again." The Minun bucked her hips against the wire, groaning, "Oh Plusle, I need your cock so bad!"

Damon had to stop himself from fucking the Minun that moment. "Maybe...Maybe I can help?" He asked. The Minun paused for the first time, looking Damon up and down, "Please human..fuck me. I need to find my Plusle, but I'll never find him in this condition." She said.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, "You're taken after all."

The Minun waved it off, "Pokemon aren't as exclusive about mating as humans are. Well, some are, but we aren't. Please, I miss my mate so much, I need to find him, and I need to be able to think in order to do it."

Damon, not wanting to disappoint, and unable to argue with the Minun getting on her fours and spreading her legs to show off her dripping slit, Damon moved forward.

The Minun was much smaller than the Raichu had been, and fitting his cock into her took several minutes for pumping into her, by which point the small electric rodent had lost herself to moaning. The only thing the Minun could focus enough on while Damon fucked her was the live wire she had sitting nearby. She needed it, wanted it terribly.

Without giving Damon any warning, the Minun grabbed the wore and started beating it against her swollen clit, sending several quick, intense jolts through both of them before she held it against her button for one final, long lasting zap that triggered a simultaneous climax for them.

Damon fell back, literal steam rising from him and the blissed out Minun. He hoped he had helped in someway, and strangely, hoped that the Minun wouldn't be the last pokemon he had such an experience with.

* * *

Nuzleaf, Cory decided, were excellent at giving head. Or at the very least, the one he'd stumbled across was. He didn't even have to ask; the little grass type actually getting on his knees and asking Cory if he could.

Cory, not about to turn down a pokemon that was literally begging to suck him off, accepted, and found out just how amazing the Nuzleaf was; his tongue dancing and gliding along his length while the Nuzleaf hummed the same tune around his cock that he'd been whistling into his leaf moments later.

It took Cory almost no time to cum, coating the Nuzleaf's face. Not wanting him to stop, but not wanting him to be left out, Cory picked the pokemon up upside down, the Nuzlead locking his legs around Cory's neck while Cory held his waist to keep him from falling while he continued sucking Cory's dick. From this angle, Cory was able to return the favor and start sucking the Nuzleaf off in return.

He could've simply placed them both down on the ground, but where was the fun in that?

Even having cum already, Cory was able to outlast the Nuzleaf, not cumming for a full minutes after the Nuzleaf unloaded into his mouth. Cory's climax seemed to get the Nuzleaf hard again, as though the pokemon took pleasure in giving pleasure.

No longer content with just groping the grass type's ass though, Cory re-positioned them so Cory was holding the Nuzleaf's legs up, his saliva coated cock lining up and thrusting into his tight puckered hole.

The Nuzleaf moaned loudly, not even trying to hold back the sounds of his pleasure as he happily bucked his hips hard, bouncing himself up and down on Cory's cock. As he went, Cory kept holding the pokemon's legs, and he swore at one point near the end, he was able to make them both bend behind the Nuzleaf's head.

* * *

Joshua was beginning to think that none of the pokemon he encountered on this cold, and now snowy, mountain were going to be any help. With this knowledge at hand, Joshua decided he'd simply have to find his own way down, and started down the mountain.

Oddly, Joshua noted, despite the fact that it was snowing along the slop, Joshua didn't feel cold. There was a slight nip in the air for him, but he wasn't nearly as freezing as he should've been if it were snowing.

He figured that there were a few chemicals that scientists had developed recently for making someone immune to the effects of the weather around them; such as preventing sun burn even if the skin is constantly exposed to the sun or keeping dry in a heavy rain storm, but why he would'be been given said chemical was beyond him.

Had Joshua been less wrapped up in these thoughts, he likely would've seen the patch of ice, not stepped on it, and avoiding sliding thirty feet and landing face first in the snow with his ass up and exposed for the large Beartic behind him.

Fearing what the Beartic would do to him, Joshua played dead, remaining still like he had with the Stantler.

It worked to about the same degree. The Beartic tilted its head down, the feeling of his warm breath on Joshua's exposed, sensitive skin making him shiver. Joshua shivered even more when he felt the Beartic's tongue lapping at his rear several times before pushing inside. The tongue of the Beartic was large, and served to both probe deeply into Joshua, an experience he'd never had with a tongue before, and spread his walls apart again; them having only just returned to normal from the Gogoat's fucking.

After several minutes of eating him out, the Beartic removed his tongue from Joshua's anus and lined up his massive cock to the still much too small hole. From Joshua's estimate, Beartic would bottom out inside him once he got two thirds of his entire length inside. And after several fast, hard thrusts from the ice bear, Joshua was proven correct.

What he hadn't anticipated was just how determined the Beartic was to completely hilt himself inside Joshua's stretched anus.


	5. Day 4

Day 4

Staraptor, James discovered, were very aggressive pokemon. Even as clearly horny as the female he found was, she still refused to submit to James. All he was asking of the bird pokemon was that she admit she was horny and needed to be fucked, but she refused.

"If _you_ need to mate, then I'd be fine with helping you out." The Staraptor stated, her stance showing how much she needed it as she kept her legs as far apart as possible so nothing would accidentally rub her the wrong (or right) way.

James, refusing to give up his little game, merely shrugged. "I can walk ten feet in any direction, save for over the cliff's edge, and find another pokemon that is horny and needs a good fucking. If you aren't in heat and are going out of your skull, then I'm sorry to have bothered you." James said politely, turning and starting to walk off.

"A-are you sure?" The Staraptor asked, her voice a bit more desperate this time, "There's no telling how long it'll take you to find another pokemon."

James shrugged, "It's hardly taken me an hour each time before, and I'm a patient guy." He kept walking. "W-wait!" The Staraptor pleaded, flying over in front of him. Her aggressive, dominate look was cracking, giving way to the blind lust James had seen on the other bird pokemon he'd found. "I-I...I need it." She said.

"Need what?" James asked with a smirk. The Staraptor groaned, finally saying, "I..I need to be fucked. Please..fuck me human." James smiled, plucking the Staraptor up off the ground, pressing her against the wall, and hilting his erect member inside her hot, wet pussy in one thrust. "Now was that so hard?" James said with a grin as he started fucking the Staraptor.

* * *

Don had been admittedly glad to escape the Lapras. As much as he enjoyed submitting, he didn't like being forced to submit, and really didn't like being forced to enjoy it. He hadn't been sure that was even possible.

In any event, he had been glad to find the Floatzel lounging by the side of the river, wanting to try out being dominant for once. Unfortunately, the Floatzel had been wanting to try the same thing, and pinned Don under her within seconds.

Don couldn't exactly struggle, as the Floatzel was much bigger and stronger than he was. So he decided to try and ignore the pains the Lapras had left in his sides and chest, and just enjoy himself.

This proved harder than Don had assumed it would be, as the Floatzel seemed to enjoy using her attacks while she rode Don; using ice punch to form freezing cuffs around his hands to keep them above his head, and hitting with with water gun and bubble intermediately.

Granted, the attacks were low power, but they still served to cause Don a good deal of pain. Don squirmed, trying to escape the Floatzel before it turned into another instance of the Lapras, but it was too late.

Things didn't get really bad though, until the Floatzel started pushing Don's head underneath the water while she bucked her hips, holding him under for ten, then fifteen, then twenty seconds. The Floatzel came each time she did this, getting off on how much Don was squirming. The worst of it, or at least, the worst for that first round of fucking, came near the end of it when the Floatzel held him under the water for a full minute.

Don wasn't sure what worried him more, the fact that the Floatzel had her biggest climax since they'd started while he did it, or the fact that he had as well.

* * *

Damon knew what to expect the moment he heard the Plusle moaning. "Minun~" He groaned, "I need you so bad Minun~!"

"Hey," Damon said, rounding the corner and seeing the Plusle stroking himself hard as he fingered his ass. "Your mate is a few halls back."

The Plusle didn't reply, his pent us lust blocking everything out. Knowing that the little electric type wouldn't have it in him to so much as move until his lust was sated, Damon picked him up from the ground and dropped him down hard on his cock. The Plusle cried out immediately, paws gripping his member harder as they pumping along his rod.

Damon soon realized why the Minun had needed to use the live wire to get herself off, as the Plusle let out a continuous current of energy as Damon fucked him, either taking pleasure in zapping his partner, or just enjoying the feeling of the electricity leaving his body.

Regardless of the reason, the Plusle didn't stop until he came a few minutes later. coating his hands in his own cum. Damon helped the Plusle off his rod, not too ashamed to admit he'd been hoping it would take the Plusle a little longer to get off. Damon's rod only got more uncomfortably hard as he watched the Plusle lick his own cum off his paws to clean them.

The Plusle, seeing how hard Damon still was and wanting to thank him, opened his mouth and engulfed Damon's rod. Or rather tried to. Do to the size different, Damon's top was hitting the back of the Plusle throat when he was only halfway down, so the pokemon used his paws to stroke the rest; getting Damon off after a few minutes and seeming to enjoy getting his face covered in cum.

"I'll leave it on." The Plusle said, not cleaning the cum off his fur, "Minun loves licking cum off me." He said as he scampered off. Judging from the echoed moans heard from further back, Damon could only assume the two lovers had found each other again.

* * *

Cory just loved how embarrassed the Leafeon got when he first realized that Cory had been watching him masturbate; using vines to stroke his painfully hard erection. As Cory explained how hot he thought the show was, the Leafeon got a bit less shy, and even got closer to Cory, hoping to have a little fun.

Cory grinned, turning the Leafeon around and thrusting into his tight hole without another word. The Leafeon moaned, not having had a mate in quite awhile.

Getting a little braver as they went, the Leafeon summoned a few more vines to gently smack Cory's ass from behind. When Cory moaned, Leafeon got even braver and started lashing at his ass harder with the vines, then stuffing them inside.

Cory grunted, reaching around the Leafeon and stroking his small member as his vines stretched out his anus. The Leafeon moaned, cumming onto Cory's hand quickly, then licking it off as Cory kept going. "Got you're so tight~" Cory grunted, loving the feeling of the vines abusing his prostate as he did the same to the Leafeon, getting the feeling that he wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

* * *

Joshua had decided to avoid all the pokemon on the trail, but as he left the Beartic's cave, having been carried there and used as a cock warmer throughout the night, Joshua realized that the pokemon hadn't decided to avoid him. This thought became apparent from the Glaceon that tackled him to the ground and rammed his cock inside.

Joshua figured he could shake the Glaceon off, as the pokemon was relatively small, but his hands were quickly frozen to the ground with ice beam. Knowing he wouldn't be able to break free, Joshua once again played the waiting game, knowing that at least Glaceon's didn't have very large cocks.

What they did have, Joshua soon found out, was the ability to knot. Joshua tensed up as he felt the Glaceon's rod swelling up inside his asshole, forcing it to expand painfully, sealing the Glaceon's cock inside Joshua.

Joshua realized he still had quite a lot to learn about the biology of pokemon as his already sore ass was fucked to ruin by the Glaceon, who's cock felt like he was getting fucked with an over sized icicle.


	6. Day 5

Day 5

James did not agree that female Unfezant weren't as glamorous as the males. Then again, he was currently fucking one into the ground, so perhaps he was a bit opinionated.

The bird pokemon had jumped him like all the other, catching him on his back, but then not caring in the least when James pinned her underneath him. The Unfezant moaned as her face was pressed against the hard stone ground underneath her, bucking her hips back against James as his cock ruined her slit for other bird pokemon.

James just loved how tight the Unfezant was around his cock, bringing him to is first climax of the day in mere minutes and making him fill her to the brim, after which he decided to test out if getting head from a pokemon with a beak was even a plausible idea.

From the all too eager Unfezant, he learned that it was not only plausible, but quite possible and enjoyable; both for him and the bird pokemon that seemed to like the taste of his cum just a bit too much. 'No such thing as too much.' James thought to himself with a smile, letting his third load of the day coat the Unfezant's face.

* * *

Don made a discision when he finally got away from the Floatzel: no more submitting. He didn't care how hard it made him cum, he wasn't about to let himself get mind broken by a female like a slut.

His next partner, he decided, would be a submissive one. There had to be some submissive water type along the river's edge. His next partner, however, wasn't his choice. Don didn't see the Jellicent until he was already being pulled underwater, the Jellicent wrapping her tendrils around his waist, tying their bodies together and sealing his cock inside her.

Don hated this, knowing that the Jellicent had made herself his lifeline. If she chose to not let him up for air ever couple moments, he'd drowned and they both knew it. What really scared Don though, was how much he wanted the Jellicent to to squeeze him tighter, keep him under longer, use attacks on him.

Whether he wanted it or not, Don was started to love being dominated.

* * *

Damon had never planned on fucking the Pachirisu, but she wasn't exactly taking no for an answer. "I've got to find my way out of here." Damon told the excitable pokemon.

"But I know the way out!" The Pachirisu told him with a smile, tail swishing excitedly, "I'll show you. After we fuck."

Damon supposed it was true what they said about Pachirisu: all energy and no room for forethought. "So you really know how to get out of here?" Damon asked, shivering when he felt the Pachirisu's soft tail brush against his tip.

She nodded, licking teasingly at his member. "I'll show you. But first," She turned, tail up high, legs spread. Figuring he had no other choice, and not needing too much of an excuse, Damon grabbed the Pachirisu's hips, pulling them back as he thrust forward, hoping the Pachirisu would shock him.

* * *

Cory smiled when he saw the Semisage in the trees, fingering his ass roughly and moaning loudly; not caring if anyone heard or saw him.

"Need some help with that~?" Cory asked with a grin. The Semisage looked down, grinning at the sight of Cory's hard dick. The grass type swung down from the tree, landing gracefully in Cory's arms.

Cory held the Semisage, letting the pokemon drop himself down hard, spearing himself on Cory's cock as he wrapped his arms around Cory's shoulders and his legs around his waist.

Cory figured this Semisage must have been waiting for a good fuck for quite awhile from how hard he bucked his hard, forcing Cory's cock deeper until he finally hit his prostate, making him cum on both their chests.

And even then the little grass monkey didn't stop. Cory wasn't complaining; he was loving it as he leaned back against the tree. He didn't even need to move, and only did so with the intent of bottoming out inside the sexy Semisage.

Cory really wished they'd let him have a belt of pokeballs. There were a few pokemon, this Semisage included, that he would like to catch, and he knew for a fact that he looked sexy wearing nothing but a pokebelt.

* * *

Joshua supposed what came next was his fault. He knew that he needed more information on the pokemon that lived in the area if he ever hoped to escape them and the mountain, so logically, his plan had made sense. Follow the Mamoswine back to its cave, wait for it to fall asleep, then study its biology. He had a very accurate memory, so he'd be able to store the facts in his head and move on quickly.

Unfortunately, he hadn't accounted for the Mamoswine waking up. He certainly hadn't expected the Mamoswine to get so hard so immediately upon seeming him. 'Perhaps I've got a nice ass.' Joshua thought. It had never occurred to him that the pokemon might actually find him attractive, and by that, he supposed he could take it as a compliment.

Regardless, Joshua was smart enough not to struggle when he was pinned by the Mamoswine's tusks, the Mamoswine wanting to see Joshua's face as he began ramming his cock into Joshua's ass. With all the experience he'd had over the past several days, it was excruciatingly painful, but not to the point that it would've been otherwise. By this, Joshua figured he could get through this day and still keep the feeling in his legs.

And then three more Mamoswine, all male, entered the cave.


	7. Day 6

Day 6

James hadn't been expecting to find a Talonflame this high up on a mountain. They usually kept to the lower areas, as they didn't like the cool whether. Then again, James thought, bird pokemon in general didn't usually line up to be fucked, so who was he to judge?

The Talonflame didn't even say anything to him, just turned around on her rocky perch and lifted her tail feathers. James could literally feel the heat coming off the bird pokemon, and knew her fire typing was likely to blame. Fire types felt the effects of going into heat harder than any other specific element, and with how horny bird types got by nature, as James had been learning, he figured the poor Talonflame must be going through some kind of horny hell.

Knowing the Talonflame likely couldn't wait too long before she lost it and started popping off fire attacks in random directions, he skipped the formalities and just rammed his member, already hard from watching the Talonflame squirm, into her.

They both gasped, Talonflame from the size of James's rod, not having been prepared for it, and James from the heat inside the Talonflame's pussy, having been equally unprepared. They both reached their climax after only a few minutes but both knew they weren't in the same dimension as being finished with each other.

* * *

Don was aware that there was a fetish that existed in which someone got excited to be raped, but from what he'd heard of it online, he had assumed that the fetish was exclusive to girls. He'd certainly never thought that he'd have it himself.

When he saw the Feraligatr, knowing full well that getting spotted by her would lead to an extremely violet time with her that would likely leave him damaged for several hours in not days, and called out to her anyway, he realized that he couldn't deny his kink any longer.

The Feraligatr grinned evilly when she saw him, hurrying over and picking him up to carry back to his territory. He decided that, even if he couldn't deny that he wanted to be raped by aggressive woman, he didn't have to like that he wanted it. 'Well, I'm only here for today and tomorrow.' he thought, deciding he could just get it all out of his system as the Feraligatr re-purposed his ass as a fist warmer and sank her fangs into his shoulder.

* * *

Damon figured that the Zebstrika must not have gotten the memo, as he seemed to think that he had to chase Damon down. Even when Damon didn't run, the Zebstrika stampeded towards him and pinned him down with his hooves.

"Easy there buddy," He said, afraid the Zebstrika would spook the Pachirisu guiding him through the power plant away. "If you want to fuck we can ju-Ah!"

Damon was cut off my his own cry, a mix of pain and pleasure as the Zebstrika rammed his cock, which would've been large even by Zebstrika standards, into his ass without warning or mercy. "S-slow d-down!" Damon groaned, the Zebstrika responding by speeding up.

"Fuck him harder~" The Pachirisu encouraged, playing with her pussy as she watched Damon get fucked hard. The Zebstrika seemed to take this to heart, jack-hammering down into Damon, fucking him into the ground, to Damon's delight, letting out a jolt the instant he hit his prostate, making Damon cover the floor beneath him in cum

Damon got the feeling he wouldn't be finding his way out of the plant today.

* * *

As much as Cory liked it rough, and he absolutely loved it rough, it was nice to just sit back and go gentle sometimes. The Whimsicott he found lounging about in the tall grass reminded him of that.

The grass type had been glad to have fun with him, but didn't just bend over to be fucked. He had Cory sit down and mounted him, moaning softly as he rocked his hips slowly, savoring the feeling of Cory inside him.

As unused to going slow and gentle, Cory had to admit he was loving how it felt with the Whimsicott. His cotton felt so good against Cory's skin, and because of how small he was, his tight asshole was practically milking Cory's cock for it's cum as he pumping his hips back and forth.

'Definitely catching a Whimsicott to.' Cory thought to himself, moaning as he kissed the small grass type that had been riding him for the better part of three hours. He'd only cum once in all that time, but was still enjoying it as much as he had all the other days so far.

The Whimsicott seemed to be enjoying himself as well, groaning cutely. "You feel so good inside me~" He moaned to Cory. 'Definitely catching _this_ Whimsicott.' Cory thought with a smile as he came again.

* * *

Joshua was unable to walk properly. The Mamoswine had taken several turns each with him; each cumming no less than six times. As these were Mamoswine, that was more than enough to cover Joshua head to toe in their thick, warm seed.

Joshua couldn't complain too much, as the cum felt very good on his cold skin. Though perhaps it was still a hindrance, as it was most likely the smell of the stuff that had attracted the Abomasnow in the first place.

The massive pokemon had tied Joshua up with several grass knots, essentially leaving him in bondage as he approached. From Joshua's estimate, the Abomasnow's cock was much bigger than the Mamoswine and any other he had taken thus far. It was possible that he was incorrected, but after feeling his ass spread wide, gaping from the sheer size and girth of the Abomasnow, Joshua decided it wasn't very likely.


	8. Day 7

Day 7

James hadn't been sure why he'd been compelled to climb to the top of the mountain, but he had. He'd bypassed a few friendly birds along the way, telling them he was busy and, not wanting to leave them hanging, hooking them up with each other as he kept climbing.

After almost an hour, James reached the summit, and quite instantly realized why he'd been so driven to reach the top. There, laying in the center of the mountain's peak, was a Moltres. A female by the looks of it.

She didn't look surprised to see James. In fact, she looked like she'd been expecting to see him.

"Hello James." She said with a smile, her fiery feathers dancing in the wind. "Hey.." James said, more or less entranced by the legendary fire type.

"You've made quite a journey up this mountain," The Moltres said, turning around, "And this is your reward~" She said as she bent over, displaying her pussy; already wet from the anticipation.

James couldn't believe it. Somehow he'd won the favor of a fucking legendary. A sexy one at that.

James moved forward, quickly getting hard as he looked over the Moltres's pussy and felt across her smooth feathers. "You're incredible." James said to her as he lined up his solid rod to her.

"From what I've heard," Moltres replied, "So are you. Let's see if it's true~"

That was all the motivation James needed to grab Moltres's hips, yanking them back as he thrust inside. Moltres moaned her flame wings still not effecting James, but getting warmer. James gasped, the Moltres being hotter inside than he thought was possible. By comparison, the Talonflame had been chilled.

"I'm a legendary you know," Moltres reminded, "No need to be gentle."

Taking this as a challenge, James grabbed the Moltres's wings like handlebars and began fucking her harder against her stone perch. Moltres moaned more now, her fire heating up even more. James was finally going to test a few things, such as how long he could stall his own orgasm, how many times he could actually cum before he couldn't cum anymore, how many times a legendary fire bird could cum before she couldn't cum anymore, and, most importantly, how much cum he could cover the fire bird with in a single day.

* * *

Don had had to force himself to leave the Feraligatr. He couldn't deny how hard he got at the thought of staying, letting himself stay the aggressive, horny pokemon's slave. He could barely feel his legs, his arms and ass were sore, and his back and chest were bitten and scratched to hell.

And Don had loved every second of it. He could, and very well would, deny it until he reached the grave, but he wanted desperately to stay with the Feraligatr he had started calling 'Mistress' and be her pet.

But he kept going, believing if he could just get through the last day of the program and go home, the desire would fade away. But fate is a fickle bitch, and Don was only a few steps away from the river when he heard a sound like splashing.

For a moment, he thought that it was the the Feraligatr, and tensed up in a mix of fear and delight. She'd be angry at him for trying to run away. Maybe she'd punish him, smack and fist his ass until he couldn't walk then ride him until he fainted.

He forced himself to take another step away from the river, but wasn't able to resist looking back at it.

It wasn't Mistress. No, instead when he turned he saw a graceful, slender creature dancing across the river. The Suicune stopped in front of Don, looking at his expression of aw.

"Hello Don." The Suicune said with a smile, her voice much more feminine than Don had been expecting. "You...you're a Suicune!" Don said, the legendary dog giggling.

"Indeed I am. I've been looking for you you know." Suicune said with a smile. "You have?" Don asked, shocked. His luck had finally come in.

"Of course~" Suicune purred, her long tails locking around Don's legs and pulling him to the ground. "I've been looking for a good submissive, and you're just too cute to pass up~"

Don's blood froze in his veins ad Suicune dropped onto his cock, letting her full wait him him all at once. "I think you'll look nice in a collar Donny, what do you think~?" Suicune said with a grin. "I'll try to go at less than full strength. My last few submissives all died after a few days. Then again, I was fucking then for entire days straight. I'll be sure to ration you; you're too good a bitch to waist~"

* * *

Damon was glad when the Pachirisu finally got him to the exit; but was a bit worried by how fast she ran away afterwards. At first, he thought it was just the excitable nature of the Pachirisu, then realized that there was another room before the actual exit; one with the reason for the Pachirisu's fast retreat in the center of the room.

"Hello Damon." The female Zapdos said with a smirk.

"Hello.." Damon said, hands shaking slightly with the knowledge that the pokemon in front of him could kill him with the smallest twitch of her wings. "Oh relax. I'm not going to kill you Damon," Zapdos said with chuckle, "And I won't stop you from leaving the plant either. I just have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Damon asked, confused. Zapdos nodded, "Of course. Legendarys need to mate as well you know~"

Damon was actually quite surprised by this, having been operating under the assumption that legendarys were above things like desire. Zapdos giggled at the expression on Damon's face, then grinned as she saw his slowly growing hard-on.

"Guess I won't need to tell you twice." She laughed, hopping up from her perch and flying across the room.

Zapdos landing on Damon, causing him to lean against the cold metal wall behind him as the legendary lightning bird mounted his member, sending a shock through it from the static that had naturally accumulated in her rigid, spiky feathers. Said feathers jabbed into Damon's chest, legs, inner thighs, and arms as he tried held her against him, grunting in pleasure from it.

"I heard you like getting shocks while you fuck." Zapdos moaned, her talons digging into Damon's thighs even more as she bucked her hips harder, her strength causing Damon's ass, still a bit sore from the Zebstrika, to slap against the wall.

"Y-yeah, I don't mind a little sh-ah fuck!" Damon yelped, cumming the moment Zapdos sent out a jolt that, with minimum effort on her part, was easily stronger than any zap any of the other electric types had given him.

Zapdos moaned softly at the feeling of Damon's cum, but grinned wickedly, "Really? Cumming already? You aren't gonna last an hour like that. Let alone all day."

All day...Damon shouldn't have been surprised by this, as it was how the others had all operated, but something about a full day with Zapdos sent three things through Damon: fear that he'd run out of juice and be fried for it, joy and getting one of if not the most intense fuck of his life, and another high voltage shock that nearly sent Damon over the edge again.

* * *

Cory was whistling as he walked through the forest, looking forward to the evaluation he'd get to give of the project upon the morning of the next day. As he walked, he realized that he had gotten deeper into the forest than he'd originally intended to. "Oh well," He said to himself, "Maybe I'll fuck a Tangrove today."

"Why not fuck me instead?"

Cory nearly jumped at the soft voice that sounded so close by. He hadn't been expecting to hear it, and was shocked by what he saw when he turned; seeing an honest to Mew Celebi floating not far away, a grin on his face as he zipped through the air to get closer to Cory.

"I've been watching you go through my forest Cory," Celebi said with a smile, "You're quite good with the other forest dwellers. You've done me a great service by keeping my subject happy. I wonder, though, if you would mind doing me one more."

"I'd be honored," Cory said, "What do you need?"

"I haven't had a human lover in so many years," Celebi said, blushing slightly, "I've almost forgotten what it feels like. Would you please remind me?" He asked, looking down coyly.

Cory grinned ear to ear, "I'd love to." He said, taking Celebi's hand and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Cory rubbed Celebi's back, finding he was extremely sensitive in the small area between his wings and rubbing it gently as he placed Celebi against the tip of his cock, lining up and pushing in slowly.

Celebi's moans encouraged Cory to pick up the pace, gripping Celebi's hips and speeding up his hips to thrust deeper into Celebi's hole. He hadn't been kidding about not having any lovers in a long time, Cory could tell from how tight his little ass was; as it practically gripped his cock whenever he pulled out before ramming back it harder to make legendary ice traveler moan even more.

Celebi bounced himself faster, wanting to feel every inch of Cory's dick inside him as he went. Cory groaned as the movement mixed with the tightness made it hard not to just cum instantly as his rod was pumped for cum.

"You feel so good~!" Cory grunted, only lasting another few minutes before he came. The feeling of his white hot seed hitting his prostate set off Celebi's climax, and he came onto Cory's chest.

Celebi sighed happily, starting to float off of Cory before Cory grabbed and pulled him back down onto his cock; hitting his prostate immediately. "We aren't done yet." Cory said with a grin. He was going to make sure it was much longer before Celebi could forget being with him.

* * *

Joshua wasn't sure why exactly the Abamasnow had taken him so high up the snow capped mountain. It was way outside the their normal migration route, and didn't seem to have any pattern to it.

He did know, though, that they were impeding his progress down the mountain, as they'd taken him all the way to the summit of the frigid mountain. After the feeling returned to his legs, the Abamasnow hadn't been very gentle with him, he got up and heard a chuckling from the center. Turning, he was fascinated to see a male Articuno.

"Hello Joshua~" The legendary ice bird said to him with a grin.

"Hello." Joshua replied politely. "I'm sorry I can't stay, I'd love to study you and maybe asked a few questions about you and the other legendarys, but I need to get down to the bottom of this mountain and figure out why I was brought here in the first place."

"Oh? Well then, I could always give you a lift to the base of the mountain if you like?" Articuno said with a smile. "Really?" Joshua asked, head tilted.

"Of course." Articuno said, "But you have to give me something in return~"

Joshua shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't spend any more time doing things like that. On foot, I can get to the bottom by sundown." Joshua said, turning and beginning to walk away; only to be pinned on his stomach by the Articuno's freezing claws.

Articuno used a low energy ice beam to freeze Joshua's hands to the ground beneath him without hurting him, then backed up slightly; talons on either side of Joshua's ass. "Mm, you're well used. But still so tight! How do you do it?" Articuno wondered allowed, lining up his cock to Joshua's ass.

"I'm a legendary you know, which means I'll have a bit more energy than any of the others you've met so far~" Articuno moaned as he forced his cock, which was, by Joshua's estimate, just a few inches shy of the Abamasnow's and a few centimeters thinner than the Manoswine's.

Articuno's words, Joshua decided, were an understatement. All of the others, though they would never let him go until the day was up, would at least need to stop once or twice to catch their breath. Articuno, though, never stooped ramming his ice cold dick into Joshua's ruined anus; no matter how many times he came, he just never ran out of energy.

* * *

The next morning, James, Don, Damon, Cory, and Joshua all woke up in a laboratory; one that was fueled by the power plant that rested between two mountains. Those that were unaware of the program were filled in, and each was asked to give an evaluation of their experience.

James gave the project a ninety out of one hundred, explaining that he was going to become a bird catcher based of his time in the program alone. Don gave the project a ten out of one hundred, stating that he wished he'd never seen or heard of it. Damon gave it an eighty out of one hundred, as he enjoyed it, but would've liked to know what the fuck had been going on. Cory gave it a ninety five out of one hundred, as he loved his time.

The evaluation that shocked the scientists though, was from Joshua; who gave them a perfect score of one hundred out of one hundred and even asked if he could go back. "You got raped by pokemon every single day." One of the scientists reminded him, glad but confused of his rating.

Joshua nodded, "Yes I did. And I don't want it to stop." Evidently, Joshua's resistance to the pokemon hadn't come from displeasure, far from it. He came more often than the pokemon did, and had merely been trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. Now that he knew what had been going on, and that it was for research no less, Joshua was requested to be tied up in the mountains with his legs as wide as possible and a sign saying 'don't be gentle'.

The scientists, thrilled with the results, happily gave Joshua a leave of absence from his daily life and let him return to the mountains for another week; where he planned to return once a week every month for the foreseeable future.

They were also happy to fulfill Cory's request to capture all the pokemon he'd been with over the week, giving him a full team of six. Sadly, he was unable to capture the Celebi, who wasn't ready to leave his forest home, but promised to visit him from time to time.

James, true to his word, became a successful bird catcher, and began training and battling any and every flying type he could catch; happily helping them all through their heat cycles whenever he could.

Damon's life was more or less the same; though now he wasn't able to help looking twice whenever he saw an electric type pokemon.

And Don, well, he woke up a few night later with a collar around his throat on a leash that led to his Mistress. Well, Mistresses. Several water type pokemon, including a female Blastoise and Empoleon, Samurott, and a futanari Swampert and Greninja; all of whom were eager to have fun with their pet.

So, all in all, a successful project.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote folks! Did I do okay? Was it too rushed? Did it linger to much? Who's days did you enjoy the most and, if I can talk someone else into writing because lord knows I'm not gonna be done with all my current request until 2019, would you be interested in a futa/cunt-boy Seven Days? Let me know what you think in the reviews. I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
